


Story Time

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: Together, they read the story that he created for her.





	Story Time

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I just want to write little scenes between characters, no matter how small or lacking in plot. This is one of those. What can I say, I just love writing Jowd family fic and couldn't pass up writing this after the idea struck me.

"You made this storybook all by yourself, Daddy?" Kamila snuggled up to him, fixing her gaze on the cover of the storybook that he was holding. It was decorated with a brightly coloured illustration.

"That's right, I made it all for you. You want to hear the story?"

"Yep!" Kamila nodded eagerly.

"Here we go then." Jowd opened up the book to the first page, depicting a scene that he'd painted onto the paper with great care. Every page had a drawing - he couldn't be lazy with this present after all, and it had made a nice way to pass the time. He started to read.

"There was a little princess who lived in a castle with her mother and father, the King and Queen."

"Her mother and father loved her very much and she was very happy."

"The little girl's parents were very busy, because they had a kingdom to rule."

"But when they weren't busy, they would spend their time with her."

"They would take her to the zoo, to amusement parks, to the sea."

"She hoped these wonderful days would last forever."

"But then something terrible happened. The kingdom was attacked."

"They fought and fought, but the kingdom lost."

"The queen died and the king was thrown in the dungeons. Only the princess was able to escape."

Kamila looked up at him in consternation. "I don't think I like this story anymore, Daddy."

"You'll like the ending."

"Will I?" She seemed doubtful.

"Let's keep going." Jowd turned the page.

"The princess and her maid went into hiding where the bad guys wouldn't find them."

"The princess missed her parents very much and she was very sad."

"The maid looked after her and tried doing fun things with her."

"She even got her a friend - a fluffy little dog that the princess loved very much."

"Eventually, she was able to be happy again-"

"But she couldn't have been as happy as before, could she?" Kamila interrupted. "She still doesn't have her mom and dad."

Jowd exhaled heavily. "No, I suppose not, but she tried her best to be happy. She was a very brave little girl. Now, then..."

"They lived together for a while and things were going well."

"But then the bad guys kidnapped the princess."

"The maid had to do something."

"She was looking for a way and, by chance, met a magical cat."

"With his help, she sneaked into the dungeons and found the king."

"The king was able to escape the dungeon and they set out to save the princess."

"The dog wished he could help her too. He wished so hard, and his wish was heard."

"A wish granting fairy gave him magic powers to save the princess."

"He joined the maid, the cat and the king and they went to save the princess."

"They found the princess but the bad guys trapped them and they were all in great danger."

"It looked like there was nothing they could do."

"But then they met a ghost who had also been trapped."

"Why was he trapped with them?" Kamila asked.

"He had something very precious that the bad guys wanted. They stole it from him and they didn't want him coming to get it back."

"I see... but how do you trap a ghost? Can't they go through walls?"

"These were special ghost proof walls. The bad guys were very smart."

Kamila silently nodded. It didn't really make sense, but it was a story after all. Stories didn't always have to make sense.

"Shall we keep going? The ghost had powers of his own."

"When the cat, the dog, and the ghost combined their powers, a miracle happened."

"The miracle sent them and the king back in time."

"They went back to before the war happened."

"The bad guys were already plotting to attack the kingdom."

"But then they were ambushed by our heroes."

"The heroes fought bravely and defeated all the bad guys."

"So the war never happened after all."

"The queen didn't die, the king wasn't imprisoned, and the princess still had her parents."

"The king, queen and princess were able to continue living together happily ever after. The end."

"Wow... so the princess got her mom and dad back?" Kamila's face lit up. "That's amazing."

"Yes. It is, isn't it?"

"But what about the dog and the cat?"

"They still became friends with the dog and the cat."

"The ghost as well?"

"I'm sure they did."

"And the bad guys really never came back?"

"Not at all."

"That's great." Kamila buried her head in the crook of his arm and smiled contentedly. "I'm very happy for the princess."

"Mmm. Me too." Jowd put his arm around her body in a gentle hug. "So you like the story, then?"

"Yeah. Thank you, Daddy. I hope you and Mommy and I will always live happily ever after too."

"I'm sure we will."


End file.
